expedition_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Clan
Guardians are legendary beings of incredible dedication, loyalty, honor and much more. To explain them in detail is not possible in one paragraph so they are explained in a single page or two. Purpose: The Purpose of the Guardians primarily is to keep watch over the Realm and make certain the world remains fair, typically this is done by enforcing the Obsidian Oath, even though the Oath does not apply when people like the Steel Clan go out and make war against the new spawns, the Guardians will engage in war for it is unfair to the new spawns. Guardians can arise out of anyone, however the Legendary Guardians are ones of multiplied strength in the aspects of one. People that show signs of being one but have not yet had the power of a True Guardian are generally sought out and tested for it is another purpose of the True Guardians to maintain the clan. Belief: Guardian's are to hold a belief in a God of Expedition, it can be one, many or all. The point of this is to ensure that all Guardians are fully attuned to the roleplay aspect that they play, for if they forget their place then bad things will follow. They are to also remember that they are mere Servants of the Gods and are not above anyone else in the Realm when viewed through the eyes of the Gods and should not see themselves as such. All Guardians must uphold the Obsidian Oath for it is a primary tool for fulfilling the Duty, however this is not the only tool they have... Rule of the Stone: As with all Clans, this one has it's own rule set, it may be sung in a Chant if one desires. "We, the Obsidian Clan, keep a watchful Gaze over the Realm of which we were made. Those who dare to break our sacred Oath or our Rule of the Stone will either be vanquished or vanquish us, but as long as we of the Holy Stone live, None who defile the Stone shall go unchallenged. For we are Mighty alone or together, we fight for a Cause, we build because the God's themselves have asked us to, we protect because the People of the Realm ask us too. We live to serve. We die to save. We are the Obsidian Clan, the Legendary Guardians of Expedition." All Guardians are to keep this Rule of the Stone in mind, for if you do not then you may ignorantly break a rule and be outcast. Obsidian Clan: The Guardians belong to the Obsidian Clan, they watch over it at the highest positions however Non-Guardians ARE allowed to join the Clan, they may then be promoted to Guardian Status if proved worthy of the task, if they fail then they are outcast and exiled from the Clan. If found to be impersonating as a member they will be hunted down and destroyed for this is Blasphemy. Ranks: There are two types of Ranks, the Non-Guardians which are mere Servant of the Faith and the Guardians which have many roles to choose from. As such only the Guardian Ranks will be listed. Please keep note that all Guardians consider each other a council and do not put themselves above the other. = Note: The reason Antal gets to be a Guardian is because they have done what The Preserver has been attempting to do for ages, Duplicate the Holy Cow, every time he tried the Cow God would do battle with him and slay The Preserver destroying the Realm in the process. Antal was the first to succeed in front of the Preservers very own eyes. For this he gets The Rancher. = Characters: It should be noted that All Guardians in their transformed state have 1000 Health with the exception of the Enforcer that has 3000. However they are Not to engage in combat unless it's a enemy or are warring, the exception is if they are in their normal state, even if they are engaged first they are to flee rather than risk unbalancing Combat. The Preservers primary role is to preserve the remains of Empires, their most important players and their story. To aid in this the Teleportation Ability is granted to get around the Realm before everything crumbles to dust. The Watchman's primary role is to provide insight to the going on of the Realm and to record evidence when players break the Rule of the Stone or the Obsidian Oath. They have been granted the ability of seeing the world through any players eyes to aid this role. The Builder's primary role is to construct the fortifications of which the Clan uses to perform their Duty. To this end they have been given the Ability to produce light around them for resource gathering at night and in the darkest of Caves. The Farmer's primary role is to feed the Clan and keep them strong for the battles they must fight and the Roles they must perform, they also collect the other resources needed for Boats and Stations. They have the power to become immune to all sources of Fire. The Wizard's primary role is to teach potential Guardians about the ways of the Servant, as well as the magic and history of the Realm. For this they have Sparkles that attract many from afar among a great many other spells that can only be cast for the shortest amount of time. The Ancient's primary role is to seek out all the History of the Realm, all the people's stories, all the Empires and all the Inventions that were made and recount them when called upon. Thus they have the ability to Raise long lost Heroes, although they may not be of perfect form and cannot move, they are useful. The Rancher's primary role is duplicating Animals along with protecting the Holy Cow from those that would break the Oath, also they build Barns to house said Animals where The Farmer builds a farm next to said Barn. Their ability to duplicate without angering the Cow God is revered. The Enforcer's primary role is to defend The Guardians but also to do battle against those that break the Sacred Oath. Their increased Health makes them quite the Foe and ensures that none dare challenge The Guardians unless they are ready. Participating Events: For the most part, all of them. However some Events that are Illegitimate can only be performed by those that can wield Fairy Dust and even then usually requires some dedicated Helpers to assist, that's where the Obsidian Clan comes in. For we primarily will host these Events and participate in Combat Events when needed. The exception is the Boss Event of which one or more Obsidian Clan Guardians may transform into a slightly larger form with significant health and toss out the rules we dedicate ourselves to for so long. Do not ask us to transform unless you are certain that you are ready. Clan Members: Here is a complete list of all the members in the Clan, describing their Name, either Master, Apprentice Guardian or simply a Servant as well as their main Role and lastly their Faith. Joining: To become a Member of the Obsidian Clan is not like joining a normal hermit tribe for one session, when our Flag is flown, our Name Proclaimed we become dedicated Servants of the Gods. As such becoming a Member of the Obsidian Clan is not a easy task, but some outlining rules may be listed here: * Role-Play: All members especially Guardians are to not only be capable of Role-playing but to make it part of their style, at the most minimum requirement it's needed during Clan Events, this is so that all other players can see we are not some cheap copy, we are the real thing. * Dedication: All Members especially Guardians need to be diligent in what they do, this ain't some New Folk haven, this is setup a Blast Furnace in less than 10 Minutes alone while under attack from the entire server. This is so we have the Holy Stone to protect by the best of the best, to defend it with everything we got and use it as wisely as the Gods would. * Activity: All Members especially Guardians are to be available as much as possible, there are exceptions and if prior warning is received then it's fine, this is to help build each members fame as a legendary and not some inactive Myth. Also all members that can attend Clan Events are required to If Possible, this means that if we see you playing another ROBLOX Game during the Event you'll be punished. * Maturity: All Members especially Guardians must be mature in what they do, there is no room for 8 year old behavior, this includes but not limited to; Whining after being killed, gear back up and move on. Letting Emotion control your actions such as getting angry because someone insulted you. Giving up too easily, We are the Obsidian Clan, we don't give up simply because we lost our entire base or everything we had, we make a new more secure base or grab a Pick and work for our gear again. *Side Note: This does not mean we can't joke around or have fun, just don't be a obnoxious, naive and idiotic child over small things* General rules, however there are exceptions, so long as you fit into this description to some extent you have a chance at being accepted, a good rule of thumb is that if you have played ROBLOX for at least a Year, played Expedition for 3+ Months, know most of the recipes and don't go around mass murdering people or slaughtering someone several hundred times out of pitiful revenge or encroaching of territory by some new player. Then your probably a good candidate. Sacred Oath Breakers: This list contains anyone seen with evidence to have known that they broke the Oath and continued to do so, if a player on this list is seen the Obsidian Clan reserves the right to Hunt them, slay them and prevent them from using the Holy Stone and abusing it again. __NOEDITSECTION__